


Three In a Bed

by SaraJaye



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Arguing, F/F, Grumpy Rei, Living Together, Pets, Sleepfluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rei can't deal with sharing her and her girlfriend's bed with the cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three In a Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kharasma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kharasma/gifts).



"Minako?"

"Mmm?" Minako mumbled, half asleep against her girlfriend's shoulder. "Something wrong, Rei?"

"Your cat's still on the bed." Minako rolled her eyes and closed them tighter. This wasn't a new thing with them and she didn't know why, Rei had always liked Artemis just fine. But ever since they moved in together, she'd had some major hangups about this one particular thing that Minako just didn't get.

"Aren't you going to do something about it?" Rei prodded. Minako sighed.

"No. Let him sleep, he's not hurting anyone."

"But his fur! It's going to-"

"It's not shedding season, and before you say anything about him scratching you know he doesn't do it anywhere but on his post." Minako groaned, opening her eyes. So much for sleeping. "Rei, what's going on? I know you're not used to having a cat around the house, but it's not like he's never slept with us before."

"But that was _different,_ " Rei said. "Those were just sleepovers, half the time the others were with us too. But this...well..." She trailed off, and Minako could see her turn red in the dark.

"This...?"

Rei turned away, huffing and grumbling like she always did when Minako caught her about to have feelings.

"This is our alone time, that's why. I wanna have you all to myself, and Artemis is such a bed-hog," she finally muttered. "I know he's a cat, but he's still in the way."

"You're also lucky he's a sound sleeper or that would hurt his feelings," Minako teased, playing with Rei's hair. "But you're so sweet, wanting me all to yourself like that!" She giggled. "I guess if it means so much to you, I can talk him into sleeping in his kitty bed more often...he can sleep with my old teddy bear if he gets lonely!"

Rei gave her the barest hint of a smile, relaxing a bit.

"I appreciate it."

"Now let's go to sleep," Minako said with a yawn, closing her eyes again. She felt Artemis snuggle close to her foot, and she wondered if maybe he _had_ heard them.

_I'll just have to break the news to him gently._


End file.
